Lonely Kitten
by Takato.Hiroshima-1993
Summary: Wilykit is tired of being treated as a child instead of as a Thundercat. In effort to find a way to prove that she really is a Thundercat, she leaves Third Earth. Four years later she returns with new friends, and a new outlook. What happens next for her?
1. Chapter 1: Leaving

**Lonely Kitten**

**Chapter One**

**Leaving**

Smoke, the clang of weapons, the cries of combatants as they attack each other with everything they have. There in the heat of battle, lies the action, the big blow-by-blow scenes playing out in front of you. To hear your pulse racing in your ears, to feel the adrenaline pumping through your veins, pushing you on, on to see the end. To see the end of all the countless battles against the mutants, the Lunataks, the Berserkers, Mumm-ra, all meant to decide the fate of Third Earth. That's what being a Thundercat meant, not sitting in some chair back in Cat's Lair watching buttons flash on and off on the main console.

Wilykit sighed dejectedly as she slumped farther down in her chair. She knew that protecting Cat's Lair, protecting their home and base of operations, was important, but it was all her and Wilykat seemed to do. Sure they got to join in on the action occasionally, but not as often as the others. Lion-o, Lynx-o, Tygra, Bengali, Panthro, Pumyra, and Cheetara, they were the ones who fought almost everyday. Always adding new stories and tales to their already many battle accounts.

Wilykit couldn't stay in the seat anymore, watching the end of the battle on the main monitor, knowing that she had missed yet another battle. With a quick word to her brother, the young Thundercat left the control room and traveled the short distance to her room. As she walked she thought about how the other Thundercats viewed the twelve-year-old thunderkittens.

Wilykit and Wilykat had been Thundercats since they had first arrived on Third Earth after escaping from a dying Thundera. Yet in all that time, they had always been treated as children first, Thundercats second. Of course things had improved over the years, especially after the Thunderkittens had run away from Cat's Lair, but still. Wilykat's anger towards the subject had abated once Panthro had started to teach him engineering. Now he was more than happy to stay home and work on whatever project Panthro wanted him to do at the moment.

Wilykit settled herself on the sill of the window in the room she still shared with her brother. She had tried to learn what the other Thundercat's offered to teach her, but she hadn't enjoyed any of it. She liked to fight, to ride her space-board, to ride her space-board into battle and do battle against the other machines in the air. Of course Wilykit was allowed to do this very little, Lion-o was afraid of her getting hurt.

With one leg propped up on the sill in front of her, and the other dangling out the window, the young kitten gazed out into the nighttime scenery below her. In the distance, headlights from the Thundervehicles could be seen swiftly approaching, like beacons in a hopeless world. The two kittens weren't even allowed to learn how to drive half of those vehicles, because they were still too young. Wilykit knew though that Wilykat had been learning how to operate all of them thanks to Panthro.

Wilykit was glad that she could at least take her space-board out whenever she wanted and ride it. Unlike her brother, Wilykit couldn't stay still, she had to be moving, and she had to be active. She had come to enjoy riding the air currents as they passed by on her space-board. To be able to feel the power beneath her board, to be able to exploit every updraft, every gale of wind to her own advantage. It was exhilarating. The very best air currents were around Fire Rock Mountain and Dark Side, but the other Thundercats had forbidden her from going near them. They feared that she would either be attacked, her board would malfunction, or that she would stray to close to the Thundranium and be weakened, prey for any of their enemies.

Even she was attacked; it wasn't like Wilykit couldn't defend herself. More than once she had bested Lion-o and Tygra with her skill with dual short swords, and her hand-to-hand combat training had been applauded by Bengali and Panthro. She had learned early on that you needed more than just smoke pellets and clever ploys to survive in battle; you also needed strength and skill.

The others made their way into the Cat's Lair garage, and as Wilykit watched them, heard their joyous laughter, and bragging over their recent victory, she realized something. She was tired of it. She was tired of being treated like a child; tired of not being able to join in on the battle, go wherever she wanted, being able to do anything without someone looking over her shoulder. She wanted the full recognition of being a Thundercat that everyone else had.

She would run away, and not just from Cat's Lair this time, she would run away from Third Earth as well. The Berbils had a ship leaving for their home planet in two hours. The ship would stop at several ports along the way to trade cargo and such. Wilykit would be able to get off at any of those ports, and the no one would know which one. After getting off, she could track down an old friend of her parents, a friend who she hoped would be able to hide her for a while, or help her find a way to hide.

With all her plans running through her head, she packed. Wilykit tossed some clothes into an old knapsack she used to carry candy fruit in. Along with the clothes, she threw in some small possessions. An arrowhead that the Warrior Maidens had given her for her birthday, a bracelet that was the first real thing Wilykat had ever made after he started lessons from Panthro, and a small, golden mirror with the code of Thundera etched around the oval surface. This mirror was part of the Treasure of Thundera, and had been given to her so that she may always see not only the beauty outside, but also her inner beauty.

The last thing Wilykit did before leaving the room was to remove a necklace from her jewelry box. The necklace had two chains, with each chain connected to one half of the pendent that hung on them. Engraved upon the pendent were the words 'never forget'. When the Lunataks had once captured the kittens, Alluro had used his mind powers to make the kittens forget the other one. Three weeks after their rescue, Wilykit had found the locket at a Berbil market. She hadn't had a chance to give half to Wilykat yet, until now.

Pulling gently, the pendent split into two, each with a jagged edge. Wilykit put one half around her neck, while she put the other half on her brother's bed, along with a note that said 'I'll be back.' This was the hardest part, leaving her brother, the one who had been by her side even before they were born. But they both knew that they couldn't be together forever, that one day they would each chose paths that would take them different places. This was her path, to leave and not come back until the other Thundercats could truly accept her as an equal.

With this conviction firmly rooted in her mind, Wilykit picked up her bag, left the room, and headed for the hanger. She arrived just as the other Thundercats were leaving. Grabbing her space-board she told the others that she was taking some candy fruit pie to the Warrior Maidens for Snarf. They bought it; after all, they had no reason to doubt her. Wilykit left the hanger without any of them even giving her a second glance.

As she raced along the top of the treetops, Wilykit unclipped the Thundercat insignia from her belt and studied it. In leaving like this, not telling anyone, just up and running away, was she still a Thundercat? No one had ever clearly defined how exactly you stop being a Thundercat, about what actions you have to do to stop being one. She knew that if you attacked another Thundercat, or even killed your opponent, you were no longer a Thundercat. But did running away, in order to one day return and prove yourself, break the Code of Thundera? Wilykit clenched her hand around the black and red disc as she gritted her teeth. As a Thundercat, she should know the answer to that the question, but she didn't. With a disgruntled sigh she placed the insignia in the pouch at her side. She would try to find an answer later.

As Wilykit neared the Berbil village she banked sharply and landed in the woods. Deactivating the transmitter in her board, she hid it under some of the bushes around her. She had to be sure that the Thundercats couldn't track her. The road that leads to the Berbil village peels off and heads towards the Treetop Kingdom here. Even if they were tracking her progress, from here they wouldn't know for sure which way she went. As Wilykit reached to disable the transmitter in her communicator, it suddenly crackled to life.

"Wilykit, are you there?" Lion-o's voice came from the communicator. "Where are you going? Snarf said that he never sent you on any errand to the Warrior Maidens." The Lord of the Thundercat's voice was dripping with suspicion, and for good reason. Lion-o had learned much since he had awakened and found that he was no longer a child, but a man. And part of that was that sometimes you couldn't even trust the people around you. Everyone had hidden agendas at some point in time. Wilykit looked down at the communicator resting in her hand with a blank expression. Lion-o's voice was soon replaced by Panthro's, then Tygra's, and so on. It seemed that every Thundercat tried to get her to explain her motives. Where was she? Why was she doing this?

Wilykit found it odd that it was so easy to ignore the voices and pleads of the people who had been her only family for two years now. The people who she had mourned the death of Thundera with, and set about to build a new home, here on Third Earth with. But then again, these were the same people who had caused her to run away, intentionally or not. Her hand moved to disable the transmitter, and to turn off the communicator. Just as her fingers touched the wires though, a voice made her freeze, a voice which she didn't want to hear.

"Wilykit, sis, I know you can hear me." Wilykat said from the communicator. "I'm not going to try to stop you, because I'm probably the only one here who understands what you're doing and why you're doing it. Just be safe, and remember that I'll be waiting here for you when you get back." Wilykat's voice was full of sadness that his sister was leaving, but also full of understanding and trust. Trust that his sister truly would return. Tears sprang to Wilykit's eyes.

"Thank you," Was all she was able to choke out before she pulled the wire. Throwing the now silent communicator into the thick foliage, she wiped the tears out of her eyes. Now was not the time for crying, now was not the time to give in to her inner voice telling her to go back, back to her brother, back to her home. If she turned back now, nothing would be resolved. She would still be guarding Cat's Lair all the time, and probably even more after making everyone worry so much. Wilykit made her way to the main path and encountered a familiar face.

"Wilykit, what are you doing here?" Ro-Bear-Bill asked the Thundercat, giving as much of a quizzical look as he could at her. Wilykit plastered on an innocent and trusting smile on her face as she answered.

"Lion-o said that I could visit the Berbil home planet, to be able to see other worlds besides Thundera and Third Earth, and to learn more about the Berbils." Wilykit answered as she held up her knapsack. "It's not like I can't come back on the next ship." Wilykit knew this was a lie. When she came back, it wouldn't be on a Berbil cargo ship, she didn't know what it would be on.

The mechanical Berbil was more than happy to fulfill this rather abrupt request. Anything to please the Thundercats, the ones who had protected them for so long now. As Wilykit was escorted towards the Berbil ship, she thought more of the friend of her parent's that she was heading out to find.

His name was Lioner, a distant relative of Lion-o's. He and his wife Tygre had been off-world when Thundera was destroyed. Tygre was Tygra's sister, and Tygra liked to keep tabs on his sister every now and then. Last they had heard the couple was in the Acambria system working as merchants. The other Thundercat's didn't seem to be aware of Lioner's connection to the Thunderkittens parent's, a fact that Wilykit would definitely be exploiting.

Filing her information on Lioner and Tygre away, the Thunderkitten reclined in her seat on the ship and took solace in the fact that soon she would be off the ground. Wilykit took one last look out the window, knowing that the next time she looked at this landscape; she would be looking at it with new eyes.

**[Comments, complaints, or concerns? Please tell me now before I put up the second chapter and completely disappoint you by repeating mistakes! Until next time.]**


	2. Chapter 2: Four Years Later

**Lonely Kitten**

**Chapter Two**

**Four Years Later**

The roar of engines drowned out the spectator's cries. 'Catch the updraft, cutback to the right, stay downwind of the competitor from Zoan'. The sixteen-year-old competitor followed her own train of thought as she successfully dodged all the obstacles in her path. Coming up in front of her was her objective, the checkered flag. The petite girl crouched down and pushed her light blue space board even faster. A moment later the fans screams became deafening as she crossed the finish line. As she slowed to a stop, a young man stood waiting for her.

"Very nice, Kitara," The man commented as he helped the girl off the board. A horde of reporters appeared then, thrusting their mikes in the winner's face. They all shouted her name while the cameramen angled in for the best possible shot. The camera flashes gave the whole scene a strobe-light effect.

"Kitara how was your ride?" One reporter asked.

"It was exhilarating thank you, there was a lot of competition out there." The boarder answered calmly and with a smile.

"Ms. Kitara, you've only been on the circuit for three years, and yet you've won more competitions than most long-term racers." Another reporter stated. "What's your secret?"

"My only secret is practice and a lot of passion for the sport." Kitara gave a small laugh. The man at her side suddenly stepped in front of her and ended the impromptu press conference. With another smile and a small wave, Kitara allowed herself to be lead away.

"Thanks Lygi, I was starting to feel claustrophobic." The young competitor commented as she readjusted her board under her arm.

"Give me that," Lygi took the spaceboard and placed it under his own arm. "No problem about the save, we needed to get going anyway. The prize money should be wired by now."

"You know, I kind of miss the days when you got an actual trophy in addition to the prize money." Kitara stated as they came to a vehicle. The vehicle was similar to a RV, except that this one had more room and could travel in space.

"Ah yes, the good old days," Lygi gave a sigh. "You do realize though that if they did still give out trophies, we'd receive less money and have a useless piece of junk to lug around, right?" The white and black Thunderian asked as he wrenched open the door.

"I know that, but still, it would be nice to have a material object to show your success." Kitara answered as she climbed into the vehicle.

"Hey kids, great timing, the money just showed up in the account." An old Thunderian with a scraggly man called from the small table.

"Great dad, that means we can leave now right?" Lygi asked excitedly, bounding up the steps into the vehicle. A moment after he had landed, a wooden rolling pin came down on top of his head. "Ow! What was that for?" The teenager demanded turning to face his attacker.

"How many times have we told you not to bound up those steps young man?" An orange and black Thunderian woman scolded. Lygi tried to stammer out an answer under his mother's stern gaze.

Kitara smiled and sat down at the table across from the older Thunderian, Lioner. After boarding the Berbil ship, Wilykit had snuck off on their fifth stop, a planet called Altarr. From there she'd taken a space transport to Calskan, the planet where according to Tygra, lived the people she was searching for.

Upon disembarking from the transport, it was rather easy to locate them. Lioner and his wife owned and operated a small space board repair shop called Broken Thundera. The moment she stepped through the front door she was invited to dinner simply for being a fellow Thunderian. When her tale came out over dinner, Lioner had burst out laughing.

"'bout time that group of pompous aristocrats drove someone away." This remark was followed by a slap on the arm from his wife.

"Wilykit, I do admit that my brother can be a little difficult, but I know that he'd never mean to make you feel like you weren't a Thundercat, worthy of their respect." Tygre comforted. "You can stay with us for as long as you need to, as long as it takes to find a way to prove yourself." Wilykit had thanked them immensely. Lioner and Tygre had a son, Lygi, who was only a year older than herself. The two kittens had quickly become fast friends.

A few days after arriving, the feelers of the Thundercats started to make themselves known. Flyers with Wilykit's face had been posted around town, and some of the Berbils from Third Earth were starting to show up, looking for her. Tygra had even stopped by and asked his sister to be on the lookout. Apparently Wilykat had snitched on the connection between their parents and Lioner. Wilykit had barely been able to hid in time from Tygra that time.

In light of all the excitement going on around their shop, Lioner decided to his business on the road. Wilykit became Kitara, an orphan of Thundera that the couple had taken in. So the new family of four left Calskan in their mobile house and planet-skipped for a while.

When Wilykit was thirteen, she and Lygi entered an open space board contest. Both of them did extremely well coveting first and second place, Wilykit in first. After that the kittens entered more competitions with Wilykit winning every one and Lygi coming in second. Soon Wilykit decided that she wanted to try her hand out at the real circuit. Wilykit won her first race.

After that Wilykit rode the circuit exclusively, while Lygi focused on the amateur competitions. The two's winnings soon became a major part of their family's income, and because space-board competitions are always in season and all over the galaxy, they were always on the move. After a year of nothing, the Thundercats on Third Earth reeled in their feelers and stopped searching for Wilykit.

Lygi had finally made peace with his mother and moved on to his next task, looking over the sites for the next space board competitions. Tygre congratulated Wilykit on her victory, then went into the bedrooms to do laundry. Lioner was busy fiddling with hers and Lygi's boards, tweaking this, twisting that, making numerous adjustments so that they were always in perfect order. Wilykit smiled, this was her new family. Her hand unconsciously sought the pendent that hung around her neck, right next to her half of the pendent she shared with her brother.

This pendent was a smaller version of her Thundercat insignia. A month after she'd left the Thundercats; the small family had made camp next to a small lake. That night she had gone down to the dock and proceeded to throw her insignia into the lake's murky depths.

The moment it had left her hand, Lygi had dived into the water after it. He resurfaced a minute later and Wilykit helped him drag himself back on the dock. As he held the insignia out to her, he told her to keep it close to her heart.

"After all, it's the only connection you have to your family back on Third Earth." Wilykit had started crying then, because he was right. It was the only connection she had to all the Thundercats. Two days later, Lygi gave her the pendent necklace, so that it really would stay close to her heart. After that the two's connection had grown to sibling bond. Though that changed when Wilykit was fifteen and she'd gone to a dance with Lygi. The two of them had danced to a slow song, and ended up kissing each other. They realized that they brotherly, sisterly feelings had changed over the years, and they hadn't even noticed. They'd been together ever since, with Lioner's and Tygre's full support.

Wilykit's musings were broken by a startling announcement from Lygi concerning the next competition.

"There's only one space board race coming up in the next month, circuit and amateur." Lygi locked his eyes with Wilykit. "It's on Third Earth, the Thundercat's are hosting it." The small vehicle grew deathly quiet.

Wilykit soon found her voice. "A-are you sure?" Lygi nodded, and Wilykit was stunned. She knew she had to go back some time, but there had never been an actual date. "Is there a way we can take a month off?"

"No, it's expensive to rent parking space for this heap of junk for more than a couple of days. Without the money from your guys' competition wins, we'd only have enough leftover for food." Lioner answered calmly, frozen in the middle of oiling some parts in the boards.

"What if we stayed here and entered the off circuit races, the underground ones?" Wilykit asked, looking for excuses to stay.

"Impossible, if you get caught then both our reputations would be ruined. Besides, there won't be any racers here for another six months, so dad couldn't do any decent business. Everyone will follow the circuit." Lygi stated. "We have to go to Third Earth, we need the money."

"Maybe it's time you go back anyway dear." Tygre suggested as she sat next to Wilykit. "It has been four years, and in that time you've grown into a beautiful young woman, whom the Thundercats could never treat with anything but respect."

"Do you really think so?" Wilykit asked as she looked up into the eyes of the woman who had been her mother for four years. Tygre brushed a stand of red hair out of Wilykit's face.

"I know so." The two women embraced each other. Breaking the hug Lygi gave a small cough.

"So, are we going or not?" The teenager asked the females in front of him.

"We're going." Wilykit stated, and they all smiled.

"Good," Was all Lioner had to say before he headed towards the vehicles cock pit. Tygre gave Wilykit one more hug before following her husband. Lygi scooted over and took her mother's place next to Wilykit.

"Are you sure about this, I mean we could try to find another way to get money." Lygi placed his hand on top of Wilykit's. "We could try the underground circuits if you want, we'd just have to be careful not to get caught." Wilykit gave her boyfriend a slight kiss and placed her other hand on top of his.

"I'm sure about this. Your mom is right, it's time I stopped running and faced my past." Lygi kissed Wilykit again. The two of them stood up and went about preparing to leave.

**

* * *

A/N: So, what do you think? Be sure to review so I know what you think! I don't own Thundercats by the way, only wish I owned them.**


	3. Chapter 3: Returning Home

**Lonely Kitten**

**Chapter Three**

**Returning Home**

"Wow, I never guessed that things would change this much when I got back." Wilykit commented as she stared out the window of the space vehicle.

"Well, four years is a long time, and you can't expect the Thundercats to just sit on their hands and do nothing." Lygi replied from behind her as he looked out the window as well.

"Tygra had said that they were doing some improvements." Tygre reasoned staring out at her brother's handiwork. An intergalactic airport had been built alongside the Elfshima Mountains. A few miles north of the airport, a stadium for space board racing had been erected.

"These compounds are just to bring in more trade and tourism." Lioner explained from the driver's seat. "Tourists and merchants can pay with thundranium or actual money. This way the Thundercats can have a surplus of thundranium, and enough money to carry out their activities. Having an open airport like this also makes it easier for lost Thunderians to find their way to the Thundercats. It's all really very well planned out."

"Wow, I guess the Thundercats do have some brains." Lygi commented as the three passengers sat back down in their seats. The comment earned him a shove from Wilykit. Rubbing his arm and sporting a huge grin, he continued. "So, what's the plan for after we land?"

"The plan is to win the competition money, then leave as fast as we can." Wilykit announced firmly.

"And what happened to facing your past and all that?" Lygi asked looking down at his girlfriend.

"We can work that in somehow. It's harder to face your past when your about to come face to face with it." Wilykit confessed as she leaned back in her seat.

"It's a good plan and all Wilykit, but we can't follow through with it exactly." Tygre told her softly. "We all have family who are Thundercats, so they will be expecting us to come and stay with them for a while."

"She's right Wilykit; looks like you're going to have to face your past sooner than you thought." Lioner agreed as they started their descent.

"Looks like it." Wilykit sighed and covered her face with her arm. A minute later the vehicle touched down on the runaway and was guided to an open parking space. As the family of four disembarked, a white and black Thundercat hurried to greet them.

"Ho, my name's Bengali. Tygra asked me to escort you to Cats' Lair." Bengali announced, not stopping for introductions. He did however look all four Thunderians over, Wilykit pulled her ball cap down lower on her face.

"Humph, just like my brother-in-law, doesn't think we can get to the big old Cat's Lair by ourselves." Lioner grumbled as he stepped forward, blocking Bengali from getting a full view of Wilykit.

"Now now, don't be too harsh on my brother, you are the one who got lost in the supermarket and Tygra had to come find you." Tygre reminded with a smile as they group started walking.

"It's not my fault the dang store changed all their signs while we were there." Lioner argued back. Tygre only shook her head while the two teens stifled giggles. Bengali smiled and proceeded to lead the small group to the Thunderstrike parked nearby.

When they arrived at the vehicle, Lioner and Bengali occupied one pod, while Tygre and Lygi were ushered into the other one. Wilykit was left with the seat behind the pilot, Lynx-o.

"With whom do I have the honor of flying with?" Lynx-o asked as his hands moved across the surface of the Braille board.

"Kitara, I'm an orphan of Thundera that Lioner and Tygre took in." Wilykit answered as the Thunderstrike left the ground. She kept to her cover story while she tried to change her voice. Lynx-o didn't answer, only pushed a few buttons on the side, and then spoke.

"I've cut off communications to the other pods, so why don't you tell me the truth without disguising your voice this time." Lynx-o sent a smile to the person behind him.

Wilykit sighed and smiled at the blind Thunderian in front of her. "It's Wilykit Lynx-o, I came home."

"About time too," Lynx-o chuckled. "After that rather disturbing conversation over the communicators, everyone went out to look for you. Pumyra and Panthro were the ones who found your board and the communicator. After that we all went into the Berbil village, hoping someone had seen you. Then Ro-Bear-Bill told us where you had gone, and we knew we would never find you.

"Of course we tried to find you, but we all knew that with your skills we never would. That's what you're brother said the entire time too. In a last effort before we had to stop searching, we built the airstrip so that you had a way home when you were ready." Lynx-o explained.

"What about the space board track though?" Wilykit asked. "Why did you build that?"

"Well, after two years of you being gone, we were all getting just a little antsy waiting. Remembering your love for the sport, we built the track in hopes of drawing you out. It seems our little ploy worked too." That brought a smiled to Wilykit's face.

"That it did Lynx-o, but I don't want the others to know I'm here yet, I don't think I'm ready to face them just yet." Wilykit confessed to the blind Thunderian. "I mean, I left without telling them why I left. I especially don't want to see Wilykat yet, not until I have my emotions under control."

"I understand. Oh, and speaking of your brother, he became Panthro's full fledged protégé a few months after you'd left. I think Panthro wanted to make sure that Wilykat didn't try to follow you."

"Well that's good; I bet he's already surpassed Panthro." Wilykit smiled, she was glad that her brother was doing what he loved most.

"He almost has, his biggest goal is to be able to do something better than you, since you pretty much have all the fighting down." The two Thunderians shared a smile. "Now I'm afraid we'll have to finish our little conversation some other time, we're nearing Cat's Lair." Lynx-o pushed a few more buttons on his console and the hanger door opened. The craft came to a smooth stop and it wasn't long before the passengers disembarked.

"Lynx-o, Bengali!" Snarfer cried as he rushed out to meet the two Thundercats. "Snarf, all the other Thundercats are out at the Tower of Omens fighting the Lunataks. Uncle Osbert, I mean Snarf, and I will take care of our guests."

"Thank you Snarfer." Lynx-o replied as Bengali ran ahead and re-entered the Thunderstrike. "I'm sorry everyone, it seems we'll have to leave you in the capable hands of the Snarfs. We'll talk more when we get back, Kitara." Lynx-o told their guests, nodding his head at Wilykit, before turning to leave.

As they watched them leave, Wilykit had a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach. The same feeling she got whenever she watched the other Thundercats go into battle against a strong opponent. The moment the Thunderstrike was out of sight, Snarfer started to get giddy.

"Well come on, come on, Uncle Snarf's waiting for us in the council room." Snarfer said as he bounced towards the door. The four Thunderians only shrugged and followed, none of them bouncing. Less than five minutes later they were all assembled in the council room, with Snarf standing in front of them.

"Welcome to Cat's Lair, I'm Snarf." The old Snarf greeted as she shook hands with Lioner.

"Thank you Snarf, I think we've met before, back on Thundera, but we were never properly introduced." Lioner started. "Allow me to introduce my family. This is my wife Tygre, Tygra's sister, my son Lygi, and adopted daughter Kitara." Snarf shook all their hands in turn, with Wilykit looking down at her feet and not meeting his eye.

"Kitara's not very outgoing huh?" Snarf asked as he looked at the teenager.

"No, she lost her parents when Thundera was destroyed. That made her very shy; she really doesn't like to get close to people." Lioner told the Snarf coming to stand next to Kitara. "Please don't take it personally."

"Don't worry; I'm a tough old Snarf. It'll take more than a shy teenager to hurt my feelings. Now I'm sure you're all tired, so why don't you go and rest. Feel free to take a shower if need be." The old nanny Snarf suggested.

"That sounds like a wonderful idea. Thank you very much." Tygre exclaimed.

"It's no problem. The other Thundercats won't be back for a while so you might as well use the time to freshen up." Snarf left the council room and lead the way down the hall. He showed Lioner and Tygre to the only guest room. "Sorry you two, but we only have one guest room, the others are all undergoing renovations. You can use the Thunderkitten's rooms though to freshen up in. I'm sure they won't mind."

"Oh, I'm sure they won't mind." Wilykit said, sending a sly smile to Lygi. Snarf grinned and lead the way down the hall. Soon they came to two doors that were unfamiliar to Wilykit.

"That door on the right is Wilykat, and the door on the left is Wilykit." Snarf explained as he pointed at each door.

"Wait a minute; I thought that the Thunderkittens shared a room?" Lygi asked, and then stammered out an answer when Snarf gave him a confused glance, a glance that asked how he knew that. "I-I mean, that's what my mom said." Snarf seemed to accept that answer.

"They did, but when the kittens turned thirteen everyone decided that they were too old to share a room." Snarf told them. "Now you two go on and freshen up, I'll be in the kitchen starting dinner if you need me."

"Thank you," Wilykit said, and Snarf smiled. With a nod the old Snarf left and the duo watched him until he was out of sight. As soon as he was, both of them breathed a sigh of relief.

"I thought he would never leave." Lygi exclaimed, and then looked over at the door of Wilykit's room. "So, can I come in?"

"No, you can't come in until I'm made sure they put everything back in its right place." Wilykit stated. "You just go and freshen up, but don't touch anything of my brother's, that mean's no blackmail." Wilykit sent a glare at her boyfriend as she said this. Lygi smiled, shrugged, and entered the room, closing the door very quickly behind him. 'Oh well,' She thought to herself as she stood outside her door, hand on the handle. Would her room still be like how she left it? There was only one way to find out. Wilykit turned the handle and walked inside.

* * *

**A/N: So, what do you think? Any comments, good or bad would be deeply appreciated. Sorry this is so late by the way, I was on vacation for three weeks. Took a road trip with my family, fun. **


	4. Chapter 4: Catching Up

**Lonely Kitten**

**Chapter Four**

**Catching Up**

The room was smaller than before, but it still had all her old furniture; her bed, her dresser, the trunk at the end of her bed, and her bookshelf. Setting the small messenger bag she carried down on the bed, she ran her fingers over the spines of the many books on her bookshelf. She could remember the day Panthro and Tygra had installed the shelf, and given her the books.

It was the kitten's eleventh birthday, and as a joint present, Panthro and Tygra had hand-craved the bookshelves' for both kittens. Halfway through installing them though, the Lunataks had launched an attack on the Berbil village. After that the two Thundercats never had time to finish installing the shelves. Wilykit smiled as she remembered the day when they had finally found time to come and finish the job, only to discover that the twins had already finished installing the shelves. Panthro and Tygra laughed and instead they brought in books to put on the shelves, books collected from all over Third Earth.

"Third Earth is your home now," Tygra had told them. "You need to learn as much about it as you did Thundera." Wilykit had only read a handful of the books since then, but Wilykat had read them all.

Shifting her attention to the dresser, Wilykit opened the drawers one by one, bringing out some of the clothes that she had worn. Some of it was too small, but others she could still wear. As she was replacing the clothes, her eyes were drawn to a framed picture sitting on top of her dresser. It was of all the Thundercats, taken only a day or two before she'd left.

Picking up the picture, she studied her twelve-year-old self; that orange hair rising to a point with a black streak, her purple and pink outfit, and the belt with all its pouches and compartments. Looking at her reflection on the full length mirror on her door, she compared her self now to her old self. Wilykit's hair had straightened out over the years, and she now wore it in a braid down her back. She'd dyed it brown to keep hidden, but her natural color was still orange, with the black streak that had never left.

A little make-up had hidden her face markings so that she wasn't recognized easily without a close inspection. Gone was the purple and pink outfit, she now wore black slacks that hung on her hips, with a blue tank top and purple jacket that reached only halfway down her torso. Instead of a belt now, she carried all her pouches in her messenger bag, a bag that was always with her.

Wilykit sighed and put down the picture. She had changed so much in the last four years. Even if she did tell the Thundercats her identity, what then? Would she drop her racing career, Lygi and his parents, and remain on Third Earth? Or instead would she choose to leave again, choosing racing and Lygi over the people who were only family for four years? Wilykit sighed again, and laid down on the bed. She'd solve that problem later, first she had to tackle revealing her identity to the Thundercats.

Sitting back up, Wilykit noticed a sheet of paper sitting on her pillow. Her name was written neatly at the top. Grabbing it, she read it.

"Welcome back sis, hope you had a fun trip. You can tell me all about it later. First things first though, go to the hanger and look in the second cupboard on the left. I made something for you. I'll see you later, Wilykat." Wilykit smiled as she looked at the note. That was just like her brother, always wanting to be the first one to welcome her back. To bad Lynx-o had beaten him.

Following the directions, Wilykit made her way towards the hanger, feeling nostalgic as she navigated the hallways. When she reached the hanger, the Feliner was the only vehicle present, the rest were all being used in the battle. Wilykit felt a pang in her stomach at the information. Shaking her head Wilykit continued on towards the cupboard. Opening the aforementioned furniture, she found a cloth wrapped object within it. She gently tugged the cloth away, and her breath was taken away.

Standing against the back of the cupboard was the most amazing space board Wilykit had ever seen. It was outlined in black, with blue swirls covering the while surface. The board's engine was powered by a mixture of thundranium and quartz, making the energy source almost endless. Further inspection of the board showed laser banks on either side of the board, perfect to use in a fight. On the bottom of the board, the Thundercat insignia had been engraved.

As Wilykit marveled over the board's designs and weaponry, the Lair's alarms began to sound, their noise blaring, telling the occupants to take action. As red lights began to circulate the room, Wilykit felt an urge, a feeling, she thought she'd never feel again. Her attention was pulled to the open hanger door, and her eyes glowed golden for a second. The Thundercat symbol hung in the air, above the Tower of Omens. Lion-o needed help, and she was the only one left who wasn't already fighting.

It took all her willpower not to hop on her new board right then and there, but instead she ran towards the control room. Wilykit needed to know what the situation was before she leaped in, she needed information. Lioner, Tygre, and Lygi were already in the room when she arrived. Snarf and Snarfer were watching the battle play out on the screen, frantic for some way to help.

The Thundercats were outnumbered by the Lunataks, mutants, and Mumm-Ra. Mumm-Ra had Lion-o imprisoned in a light cage, with him holding the Sword of Omens and not its rightful owner. The others were trapped similarly, unable to help. The fight looked hopeless, something that Wilykit couldn't stand. She pulled Snarf out of the main console's chair and sat down, quickly navigating her way around the computer.

"Snarf, have the Thundercats added any new weapons to the Feliner?" Wilykit asked as she pulled up the Feliner's specs.

"Snarf, yes, they added some laser cannons and a missile launcher." Snarf answered; amazed at the ease with which Wilykit found the information she wanted on the main computer. "How do you know how to work the computer?"

"I know because Panthro himself taught me." Wilykit answered as she found the last bit of information. Standing up, she dug her insignia out of her messenger bag. "Snarf, it's me Wilykit. I came back, but I don't have time to answer questions. I have a job to do." Wilykit said before Snarf could open his mouth.

Wilykit now addressed her adopted family. "Lioner, Tygre, I need you to stay here and guard Cat's Lair. Jackalman and Monkian are on their way here in the Skycutters. Have Snarf and Snarfer show you how to operate the laser cannons and defense systems." Wilykit ordered as she attached her insignia to her belt. "Lygi and I will take the Feliner and assist the Thundercats anyway we can. Our main priority will be to free Lion-o and get the Sword of Omens away from Mumm-Ra. Any questions?"

"Yeah, I have one. Why are you doing this? I thought you didn't like the Thundercats?" Snarfer asked a confused look on his face. Wilykit knelt down in front of the young Snarf.

"I may not have been too crazy with them, but they're my family. They need me, and I have to help them." Wilykit stated and gave the Snarf a huh before standing up. "Any other questions?"

"How can you help them? You're not a Thundercat, even if you do have the insignia." Snarf stated nervously. Wilykit gave a Snarf a stern stare.

"I am a Thundercat, I never stopped being one. I just needed a break away from the others, a chance to shine by myself. Now I'm back though and ready to go back to work, and the Sword of Omens agrees with me. Now, Thundercats ho!" Wilykit yelled with Lygi, Lioner, Tygre, Snarfer, and Snarf joining in, all throwing their fists in the air. When they finished, Lygi and Wilykit ran for the hanger, while Lioner and Tygre smiled, nodded to each other, and turned to defend Cat's Lair.

* * *

**A/N: Tune in next time to see how Lygi and Wilykit will save the Thundercats. What will Wilykit decide? Will she stay with the Thundercats? Or go off and stay with Lygi? Please tell me what you think should happen!**


	5. Chapter 5: Back in Action

**Lonely Kitten**

**Chapter Five**

**Back in Action**

"Wilykit not that I don't trust your judgment or anything, but exactly how do you plan to get this sword of yours away from Mumm-Ra?" Lygi asked as he strapped himself into the pilot's seat of the Feliner. Wilykit had given him the short version of the controls, and they'd discovered that they weren't that different from their own space vehicle's controls.

"Well, it's simple really. You'll distract Mumm-Ra, and I'll snatch the sword away from him." Wilykit answered, making sure her new board was secured before she sat down in the passenger seat. To tell the truth, she was more nervous about seeing the Thundercats than she was about Mumm-Ra.

"Sounds like a heck of a plan." Lygi sighed. The Feliner shoot off the ground and headed towards the Tower of Omens. "I have to ask though, do you remember how to fight? All you've been doing for the past four years is racing space boards."

"Lygi, I've been fighting practically my whole life. Even on Thundera, Wilykat and I were taught how to fight. I wouldn't forget all that training in just four years." Wilykit answered calmly. "Do you know how to fight?"

"Yeah, dad and uncle Tygra taught me. They said that a Thunderian should never be without the means to protect themselves, so they taught me the means by which to protect myself." Lygi gave a small smirk at those memories. Nearing the tower, Lygi slowed down, almost stopping, as they surveyed the situation.

Chilla had Pumyra and Cheetara frozen within a glacier, their weapons laying on the ground three feet away. Panthro was unmoving under Alluro's hypnotic light ball, mumbling about being weak and no match for the mighty Alluro. Tygra and Lynx-o were trapped in separate gravity balls suspended six feet off the ground by Tugmug, who was laughing at his prisoners. Bengali was trapped by Red Eyes, while Amok had pinned Wilykat under his foot. Locked within a cage made of pitch black bars that conducted electricity, Lion-o growled as he tried to escape, ignoring the pain racking his body at every attempt. Luna and Mumm-Ra were standing not too far, gloating over their victory over the Thundercats. The Sword of Omens was in Mumm-Ra's hands.

"Do you still want to go after Mumm-Ra first?" Lygi asked as he stared at the re-animated mummy. "I mean, even if we do get the sword, the ways things look down there, we'd be captured without even having a chance to use it." Wilykit nodded.

"You're right, that means we just go to Plan B." Wilykit got out of her seat and unfastened her space board.

"Okay, so what is Plan B?" Lygi asked as Wilykit ignited the board's engine.

"It's simple; I'll free Pumyra and Cheetara while you go after Bengali. Use the Feliner's lasers to blind Red Eyes, he's pretty sensitive to light. After Bengali's free, go after Alluro. I'll save my brother." Wilykit opened the outside door.

"You said that the first plan was simple too." Lygi reminded her, looking at her with a concerned face.

"That plan was simple, just not do able. This plan is simple, and do able. Just trust me, okay?" Wilykit asked, and Lygi nodded.

"Good luck, and come back."

"I will, you're not the only one I've promised that to." With that Wilykit jumped out of the Feliner, immediately bringing her board under her feet. Catching the air currents, Wilykit ignited the boosters and raced towards her first target. Circling overhead, Wilykit dug two orange pellets out of the bag on her hip. Before she could throw them though, Chilla sent a blast of ice towards her.

Dodging, Wilykit raced towards Chilla, still dodging the ice pellets that were now being hurled at her. Chilla jumped out of the way as Wilykit whizzed overhead. Coming in for a second attack, Wilykit soared over the frozen prisoners, dropping her pellets as she did. After a short burst of bright light, the glacier ice surrounding the two females quickly melted as steam filled the air. Within a few seconds, both female Thunderians were freed, and once again armed.

"Wilykit, is that you?" Pumyra asked, her eyes widening at the sight of the young girl.

"Yeah, but right now really isn't the best time for a reunion chat." Wilykit told her as she pointed at Chilla. Chilla sent a heat blast directed at the young Thundercat. Wilykit managed to swerve out of the way, and Pumyra used this opportunity to send a flying projectile towards the Lunatak. The pellet hit Chilla's head and the ice woman was sent into unconsciousness.

"I don't relish the headache she'll have when she wakes up." Wilykit commented as she hovered a few feet off the ground in front of Pumyra and Cheetara.

Cheetara looked at the girl for only a second before she enveloped Wilykit in a hug. Pumyra joined in as well with a smile. "Welcome back Wilykit." Cheetara told her as she stepped away.

"Thanks Cheetara, but right now isn't really a good time." Wilykit pointed over her shoulder at the fast-approaching bouncing Tug Mug. "Do you think you can take care of him while I free Wilykat?"

"Sure, but we will have a full explanation later, deal?" Cheetara fixed the young Thundercat with a stern stare.

"Deal, but right now is not the time nor place." Wilykit said as she rose into the air. Tug Mug aimed his cannon at her, but was distracted when Cheetara pounced on him. As Wilykit raced towards the form of Amok, she noticed that she hadn't seen Slithe or Vultureman.

As if on cue, the two mutants soared from behind the Tower of Omens in their Skycutters. As they trailed behind her, Slithe and Vultureman send laser beams all around Wilykit. Wilykit cursed and flew straight up, shading her eyes with her hands as she flew directly into the sun. She was soon invisible. She stayed there a few minutes, just long enough for the two mutants to believe that she had run away.

Using the sun as a blinder, Wilykit rained down a hail of laser beams on the pair. The skycutter's were quickly damaged, billowing smoke and falling towards the ground. Wilykit pulled out of her dive and watched them plummet. 'Wow, I remember they being a lot tougher than that.' Wilykit thought, but shrugged her shoulders and headed towards Amok once again.

Reaching Amok, she found that Panthro had already freed her brother after being freed by Lygi. Wilykat was finishing up tying up the Lunataks feet when she landed.

"About time you got here." Panthro joked as he gave Wilykit a hug.

"Yeah sis, but I will admit, you did manage the whole nick of time bit." Wilykat smirked as he ran over to his sister, giving her a hug. The other Thundercats made their way over towards them, even Lion-O. Tygra had managed to short-circuit the bars surrounding him. For the first time in four years, all nine Thundercats faced off against Mumm-Ra.

"Give up Mumm-Ra!" Lion-O yelled. "The Lunataks have been defeated, and you are outnumbered. There is no chance of winning."

"Have you forgotten, my dear Thundercat." Mumm-Ra called out. "I still have the Sword of Omens." To demonstarate this point, Mumm-Ra held the sword out in front of him. Suddenly a lariat looped around the sword and it was pulled from Mumm-Ra's grasp.

"Hope you don't mean this Sword of Omens." Lygi called as the mummy turned around to look at him. Lygi stood on top of the Feliner, Wilykit's lariat in one hand, and the Sword of Omens in the other.

"How did you get that? Answer me!" Mumm-Ra demanded as he faced the teen.

"It was pretty easy considering how you held it out in front of you like that." Lygi smirked and threw the Sword blade first straight towards Lion-o. The sword flipped itself around and flew into Lion-o's outstretched hand. "Do your stuff cuz." Lygi called out, and Lion-o nodded, smiling.

"Thunder, thunder, thunder, Thundercats ho!" Lion-o yelled as he swished his sword around. A stream of white energy flew from the tip as it was pointed towards the immortal Mumm-Ra. Mumm-Ra screamed in agony, and quickly flew back towards his pyramid, swearing revenge.

"Like we haven't heard that one before." Panthro commented and everyone laughed, while Lygi ran towards the group.

"We did it Kit! We actually defeated the mutants, the Lunataks, and that guy in the bandages!" Lygi exclaimed as he picked up his girlfriend and spun her around, eyes wide in excitement.

"Yes we did, now put me down." Wilykit squealed, and request was granted. Everyone was smiling, and Lion-o placed a hand on his young cousin's shoulder.

"We did win, and we couldn't have done it without you." Lion-o congratulated. "Now, I'd like to know how you know our Wilykit."

"Oh man, you recognized her. I was looking forward to seeing your guy's faces when she told you." Lygi whined as Wilykit smiled.

"How could we not recognize her? Only Wilykit and Wilykat are that adept with a space board, and that cunning enough to fool the mutants and free Pumyra and Cheetara with heat pellets." Tygra answered his hands on his hips.

"Yeah, and it has nothing to do with that fact that only Wilykit and I know how to make those heat pellets either." Wilykat responded as he stood next to his sister. Looping an arm around her shoulders, Wilykat continued. "So, do you like the board?"

"I love it! Thank you so much!" Wilykit threw her arms around her brother in a thank-you hug. "But why did you make a space board?"

"Because I remembered how much you loved to space board." Wilykat shrugged. "So I made one you could use for recreation, and battle." Wilykit hugged her brother again.

Lygi cleared his throat. "To answer your earlier question Lion-o, I know Wilykit through different ways. One way is from Tygra, my uncle on my mother's side. Also from my father, Lioner, who was a good friend of Wilykit's parents, and your uncle." Lygi stopped for a moment to let this information process. "The biggest way I know Wilykit though, is that she's been living with my family and I for the past four years, and has been my girlfriend for the past year." Lygi ended this by pulled Wilykit close to him. Silence followed this, but not for long.

"Oh really, huh," Wilykat countered as he stepped closer towards Lygi. "And who exactly gave you permission to date my sister?"

"Now now," Lygi said as he held both hands out in front of him. "Wilykit is a big girl, and I think she can choose who to date without consulting her brother first." Wilykat's response was to glare at his sister's boyfriend, a stare that was happily matched. The air was heavy with friction between the two of them.

Lynx-o gave a small chuckle and a smile. "I believe those two on the road to becoming great friends." Lynx-o commented, and all the adults agreed, though the two teenagers proceeded to deny it. Calming them down, Lynx-o continued. "Why don't we finish this discussion back at Cat's Lair where there will be refreshments for all of us." At the mention of Cat's Lair Wilykit and Lygi's eyes both widened.

"Crap, mom and dad!" Lygi turned and bolted towards the Feliner.

"When we left, Monkian and Jackalman were about to attack Cat's lair, and Tygre and Lioner had agreed to defend the Lair!" Wilykit quickly exclaimed as she hopped back on her space board.

"Why didn't you say so earlier!" Tygra yelled and everyone headed towards their assorted vehicles. As they all flew, or drove as was the case with the ThunderTank, they all wondered what the condition of Cat's Lair would be.

As they neared the Lair, everyone breathed a sigh of relief. Except for a couple of laser holes in the courtyard, the Lair was safe. As everyone gathered in the hanger, Tygre rushed in, immediately checking over Lygi and Wilykit for wounds.

"We're fine mom." Lygi insisted as he pulled his arm away from his mother's scrutinizing stare. Tygre looked unconvinced as she stared at her son.

"Tygre, I assure you, he's fine." Tygra reassured as he came towards his sister. Tygre glanced at her brother, then sighed.

"If you say so Tygra, but I find even one bruise, I will be giving you a bruise to match." Tygre warned with a stern stare.

"I'll even hold him for you dear." Lioner added as he walked into the hanger. "Judging by the way everyone is smiling and that you're not still in the clutches of those Lunatics or Lunatuks or whatever they're called, I guess that I can safely assume that you guys won?" Lioner asked, looking over all the Thundercats.

"You are safe to assume that." Panthro answered.

"Good, I'm Lioner by the way, and that's my wife Tygre." Before anyone could say anything, Lioner continued. "Listen, there are two, very worried Snarfs waiting for you guys in the briefing room, so how about we all go in there so we can sit down and talk."

"Sounds like a plan." Lion-O agreed, then followed his Uncle out, asking him questions about how'd he'd escaped and various other things. The three teenagers all walked out together, already sharing stories about how they'd spent the last four years as if it was only summer vacation. One questioned still remained unanswered though in the back of Wilykit's head. Where will she go from here? Will she leave, or remain here on Third Earth. The time to cross that bridge had finally arrived.

* * *

**A/N: One more chapter left! There you will find out Wilykit's decision. I'm not that great with battle scenes, so sorry if it was kind of rushed and non-entertaining. See ya next time!**


	6. Chapter 6: The Decision

**Lonely Kitten**

**Chapter Six**

**The Decision**

Catch the updraft from the south; steer clear of the opponent of Naryx. There's the checkered flag in front, ram it. Wilykit's board gave a small vroom as she stepped on the throttle, effectively crossing the finish line first. Lygi followed behind her in second, and together they touched down on the ground. High-fiving each other on their victories, they both looked up towards the VIP lounge.

There Lion-o, Panthro, Cheetara, Pumyra, Tygra, Lynx-o, Bengali, Wilykat, Lioner, Tygre, Snarf, and Snarfer all stood on the balcony. This was Wilykit's new family, and they were going nuts cheering for their youngest members.

After the battle, Wilykit's story had come out while they were all seated in the briefing room. Starting from her frustrations, to her leaving, what she did for those four years she'd been missing, and finally ending there in the briefing room.

"Oh Wilykit," Cheetara said as she grabbed the younger's hand. "We never meant to make you feel like that. We were only worried about you, and Wilykat, because you were so young. We were afraid that that mutants and Lunataks might use you as a weakness for the rest of us."

"We never meant to make you feel like you weren't a Thundercat." Lion-o told her, giving her shoulder a small squeeze as he stood behind her. "I guess we were all a little overprotective of both you."

"'A little overprotective'?" Wilykat asked as he stood next to Panthro, almost as tall as the blue Thunderian. Wilykat had traded his tunic for brown pants and a green tank instead. His hair had gone straight like his sister's, but he kept it short. "There were times when I felt like running away too. If sis hadn't run away and left you guys were so scatter-brained, I would have left first."

"What do you mean scatter-brained?" Bengali asked, tilting his head to the side.

"Let's just say that you guys weren't at the top of your game. I would have gotten away with murder you guys were so lax." Wilykat said dead seriously.

"But of course a good Thundercat like you would never even try to commit murder." Lioner implied as he fixed a stern eye towards Wilykat. "Even if the others aren't at the top of their game, it is your responsibility to continue to uphold the Code of Thundera."

"Exactly," Lion-o agreed, then turned his attention back to the whole group. "Now the only question left is what now?"

"I believe that that decision is for Wilykit to make, seeing as she is the one who put all of this into motion in the first place." Lynx-o observed and all attention was put on the young run away.

"I don't know. On one hand, I don't want to stop racing. I love it, feeling the breeze in my air as I race, the board humming under my feet, seeing the looks of astonishment on my opponents faces as I pass them by just before crossing the finish line." Wilykit's eyes sparkled at the memories. "On the opposite hand though, I had forgotten just how much I loved to fight as a Thundercat. To wear the insignia, to know that what you are doing is for the greater good, the feeling you get when you feel the Sword of Omens call for you. It made me realize just how much being a Thundercat is in my blood. I don't know what I want. I can't choose."

"You may not have to." Tygra told the group and everyone looked at him. "I was just thinking the other day about how popular space boarding really has become, and how beneficial the track has been to our trade and communication to other worlds. Why don't we just keep the track open for competitions all year? That way Wilykit could still race whenever she wanted to."

"That's a great idea Tygra, but I also don't want to leave Lioner and Tygre, and Lygi." Wilykit confessed as she looked at the people who had been her family for almost five years.

"Perhaps you don't have to dear." Tygre suggested, and then continued as she saw the confused looks. "If the Thundercats do go ahead and keep the track open all year, then Lioner and I can just set up a small shop near the track."

"Yeah, we'd make a killing fixing all the space boards for the competitors. Heck, we might even start selling them too." Lioner commented, and the problem was solved. Wilykit would stay on Third Earth, with both her families.

"I vote we make Lygi a Thundercat." Wilykat announced suddenly as he held up his hand. "If it wasn't for him and Wilykit, Mumm-Ra would be in control by now and we'd probably be dead."

"I second that motion." Pumyra agreed as she held up her hand as well. A quick vote was taken, and Lygi became a member of the Thundercat.

"Cool, that was fast. I wasn't going to bring up that I wanted to be a Thundercat for another day or two." Was Lygi's response as he was given his own insignia.

"Some matters are resolved that quickly Lygi. Now we have another matter to consider, where will he be stationed?" Lion-o asked the congregation.

"He could stay at the Tower of Omens with us, helping us rebuild from the mutant attack." Lynx-o suggested.

"And he'll be hogging the communications relay calling my sister all the time." Wilykat stated from his place on the wall. "How about if I just move to the Tower of Omens, and he can have my room. I have more experience in fixing the equipment over there anyway, and this way there are four adults to keep an eye on the lovebirds."

"Now that's an idea I can approve of." Lioner stated and the decision was made. The next day, the whole Thundercat team was needed to help move Wilykat's things out, and Lygi's things in. As everything was put away, Wilykat had only one piece of advice to give Lygi.

"You make any moves on my sister while I'm gone, and I swear I'll come back so fast it'll make your head spin." Lygi had only sighed and pulled Wilykit closer to him.

"I guess that means I can't sneak into your room at night." Lygi whispered loudly into her ear, loud enough for the whole room to hear. Tygra and Panthro had to hold Wilykat back from punching Lygi.

Several days later, Chilla and Tugmug attacked the Berbil village, and Wilykit and Lygi were left behind in Cat's Lair on guard duty.

"Wasn't it because of being assigned to guard duty in the first place that you ran away?" Lygi asked as he reclined in one of the control chairs.

"Yeah, but this time is different. I don't mind it so much this time." Wilykit answered as she sat on the console cleaning her nails.

"What's so different this time?"

"This time there's a good reason for stationing me here. This is punishment for running away." Wilykit answered standing up and moving over to the console. "This would have been the same punishment if Panthro or Lion-o had run away."

"Oh," Lygi said as she stood up and wrapped his arms around Wilykit's waist from behind. "You know what, I bet we can make guard duty pretty fun." Lygi said as he nuzzled Wilykit's neck.

"You do know that I can see you, right?" Wilykat asked as his image appeared on the main monitor. Wilykat and Lynx-o were on guard duty at the Tower of Omens as well. It was required for the two complexes to be in constant contact whenever anyone was out in the field on a mission. "Do I need to ask Snarf to come break you up, or do you want me back over there?"

Lygi sighed as he let of Wilykit. "What I want is to give you a good punch in the nose." Lygi murmured as he sat back down with a thump.

"I heard that." Wilykat stated.

"Good, I meant for you to hear that!" Lygi yelled at the image on the monitor.

"Is that supposed to be a threat?" Wilykat asked.

"It will be if you don't leave us alone!" Lygi said as he stood and came closer to the monitor. This started a taunting phase between the two boys. Wilykit sighed and sat down in Lygi's vacated chair. Behind Wilykat, Lynx-o could be seen grinning and shaking his head at the antics.

As Wilykit went back to cleaning her nails, she mulled over her new life. She now had everyone, and everything, that she held dear in one place. She didn't have to choose between one or the other. Gone were the twelve-year-old resentments and misunderstandings that had forced her away before. Now she was a Thundercat once again, and this time, she knew that she had equal standing with all the others, and that she no longer had to prove herself. She was home, and she was loving it.

* * *

**A/N: Finished! Finally! I hope all of you liked Lonely Kitten, please tell me what you thought of the whole story, I would greatly appreciate it. You can flame or just say you liked or hated it, or whatever. I would just like some feedback. Thanks for sticking with me for so long!**


End file.
